


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by BuffyAnn23



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAnn23/pseuds/BuffyAnn23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a clip I saw of John Barrowman earlier this week and since it's the 9th month I decided to do a fic for the Ninth Doctor. I also dedicate this to goingtothetardis(mountaingirlheidi) for her kind words during a rough moment for me.</p><p>The real reason why The Doctor banned hypervodka from the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



The Doctor was restless and frankly a little perturbed. Jack had promised to give him a hand in repairing the damage to the console caused by Margaret’s little stunt with the extrapolator once he was done talking to Rose, but that had been over an hour ago.

Following her rough break up with Mickey and after almost being choked to death by Margaret, Rose had been quite upset and while The Doctor was good at mending the outer wounds she had received, he wasn’t as good with providing comfort for the inner ones, which was where Jack came in. Although he hadn’t been traveling with them for very long, he was becoming a good friend to them both. Someone to rely on and someone The Doctor could trust, especially when it came to Rose because he was able to adhere to the unspoken rule of ‘hands off the blonde’. The Doctor would never admit to such a thing of course, even though keeping his feelings for Rose buried was becoming increasingly difficult, but he knew Jack could see it as well and was honorable enough to respect those lines. He would instead remain a loyal friend, someone she could talk to about the more mundane, human-y domestic types of things The Doctor had no interest in discussing, which usually suited him just fine. However, another fifteen minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Jack. There was no way it should have taken that long to have a conversation about Rickey the idiot.

Sighing in frustration, he stood up from the jumpseat, slipping his sonic into the inner pocket of his black leather jacket and headed out of the console room and down the corridor to seek out his new companion. As he neared the pink door engraved with Rose’s namesake he could hear music playing within, the familiar lyrics of Cyndi Lauper’s “Girls just want to have fun” drifting through the woodwork.

He debated on knocking for a moment, but figuring it probably wouldn’t be heard over the music he instead tried the doorknob which turned easily and opened the door to an unexpected sight. Rose, hair still in braids and wearing a pink Hello Kitty t-shirt and light blue pajama pants was jumping around on the bed and singing along to the song, using her hairbrush as a microphone while Jack pranced around the room in a tiara and a pair of red heels with her multi-colored scarf wrapped around his neck and a bottle of crystal clear liquid in his hand.

Rolling his eyes and shaking his head as they carried on in their drunken frolic, completely oblivious to his presence, The Doctor backed out of the room and shut the door behind him. “That’s it,” he announced to his ship as he made his way back to the console room. “I’m officially banning the hypervodka.”


End file.
